Can You Hear Me Now?
by 1TitanGirl
Summary: You've heard of Little Red Riding Hood? Wrong! Come along on a re-imagined version of the classic Grimms Brothers story. Packed with fantastic characters, suspense, and a couple you can't help but ship! The only thing left to ask is, Can you hear me now? T rating Language, might go up to a M for more language later on
1. Intro

Can You Hear Me Now?

Synopsis:

Everyone knows the story of _Little Red Riding Hood_. Or do they? ….

The year is 2063. Demons have infested the world. The Hunters Association exists to eradicate them. You are 18-year-old Ikiryo Hanta, a top agent who has taken on many cases for the HA. But what happens when your next case is your own family's curse? What will you do when your Granny and Little sister are trapped in a house that time should have forgotten? Steel your nerves and get ready to take on the wolf that almost got away. Now that you are prepared, there is only one last question to ask…

 _Can You Hear Me Now?_

Dedication:

I dedicate this story to all who live and breathe imagination. For without it, the world as we know it wouldn't exist.

 _Authors Note!_

 _Greetings Civilians! One of your new, and hopefully soon, favorite super fanfic heroes here, 1TitanGirl! Yay! This isn't really a fanfic, it's more a remake. Let me explain. So I am in college, thus inconsistentuploads. Fall semester of this year I took a Photoshop class for my major. The basic theme was we were creating a mock video game over the whole semester. The catch? We had to take a Grimms Brothers story, change it, and make it our own. So I picked Little Red Riding Hood. I was so happy with the story I had created, I just had to write it out in full! My Creative Writing class this semester gave me a great excuse to do just that! So now that my story is mostly done, I thought I'd start uploading some chapters. The next page after this one is my Japanese to English dictionary. I thought I should include one of those just because I use words that are not necessarilymain-stream. And before anyone asks, I do my research! So you will find a lot of things I mention to be actually accurate to the location and what not. On another note entirely, I sadly do not own Little Red Riding Hood. But I do own this story because it is of my own creation. So enjoy the madness to come!_


	2. Dictionary

Japanese Dictionary

Aka – red; Hanta's nickname for her little sister

Arigato – thank you; informal

Arigato Gozaimasu – thank you; formal

Baka – suffix; unisex; used after a name; used to call someone an idiot

Chan – suffix; feminine; used after a woman's name; used between friends, family, loved ones

Hanta – main character's name; hunter

Honshu – villain's name; name of a breed of extinct Japanese Grey Wolf

Ikiryo – living spirit

Kitsune – fox spirit; very important to the Shinto religion; can be good or evil; the number of tails determines how powerful it is; can have up to 9 tails;

Kun – suffix; masculine; used after a man's name; used between friends, family, loved ones

Mamoru – love interest's name; protector

Naomi – sister's name; honest, straight, beautiful

Obaasan – grandmother

Okaasan – mother

Okami – wolf spirit; similar to Kitsune; tend to be seen as protectors of forests

Otoosan \- father

Papuru – purple; Naomi's nickname for Hanta

Sama – suffix; unisex; used after a name; used to show respect to those in-charge such as a boss or a queen

San – suffix; unisex; used after a name; used for respect on those that you have only just met or on those you are not on a personal level with such as a coworker or a friend of your friend

Sayonara – goodbye

Tomodachi \- friend


	3. Prologue

Prologue

 **KYOTO, JAPAN; EDO PERIOD; 1812**

 _Huntsman P.O.V._

All around me I heard the shouts of my fellows. As we continued with haste to our destination, I couldn't help but become lost in my thoughts and prayers. How could I have been so careless? How could I have let my daughter make the journey to my mother's on her own? She may be smart and brave for her age, but she is only 11! I should have realized that we were going to be sweeping this part of the woods today for that blasted Okami! And now? And now she was paying for my mistake. I could only pray that we made it there in time…

Finally, my mother's house came into view. I wasted no time, despite the protests of my fellows, dismounting my horse before it even stopped. I was through the front door as my fellows were just starting to dismount their horses. I had to find them. My fellows followed me in and started to sweep the house. I knew exactly where to go. After all, what dog doesn't enjoy a warm spot to sleep on after a filling meal? I carefully and quietly made my way down the stairs to the basement. Just as I suspected, there by the fire box water boiler was an unconscious medium sized grey wolf. I knew by its belly that I only had a limited amount of time before its magic completely consumed their souls. I slipped into the room and made my way over to the beast. I took a sleep dart from my belt holster and stuck it in the wolf. I could now safely cut into the creature without risking alerting it to my presence. I took my hand ax and slashed into the beast's stomach with no remorse. As I stood back, a red light and a blue light shown from the wound I made. In the blink of an eye, the lights disappeared and in their places were my daughter and my mother. My daughter launched at me and I caught her in a hug.

"DADDY! I knew you'd save us!"

"But of course, my little kitsune. But we are not done yet," I said to my daughter.

"Right you are my boy, allow me to help you with finishing off this _vermine,_ " my mother said as she practically spat the last word.

I nodded to my mother and set my daughter down. With my mother's help, I set the necessary rune stones within the wolf's gapping stomach. Hopefully, he will die and stop tormenting this world once and for all.

We didn't have to wait long for the beast to wake up. When he did, the runes within him started to take effect. Oh he tried to run, but he didn't make it more than two steps before he collapsed. He turned his head and looked at me. With a snarl, I yelled, "It's over! You have lost Okami! Your reign of terror is over! We will find your clan and wipe the rest of them out! It will be rather easy now that you are dead!" I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I finished my rant. I thought I had won, that is, until he started to chuckle.

"Foolish human, you may have killed me. But I have an heir and he will continue my work for me. Just as I did for my father, and just as you did for yours. And just as your daughter will do for you one day," he chuckles, "But seeing as you gave me such a special gift, I cannot help but return the favor."

As he states this, a black ink-like substance starts to permeate the room with the wolf as the epicenter. His final words start to ring through the air in the form of a curse.

"As I die, I place a curse upon your descendants. Should any or all find that they have strayed from their path and come here, they shall become trapped. And will be forced to face the wolf that almost got away…" The darkness surrounds the wolf. When it clears, only a fur and bones remain. A chill runs down my spine as an all too familiar chuckle rings out throughout the house.

 _"_ _Can you hear me now?"_

 _Authors Note!_

 _So here is the prologue! I think I will upload Chapter 1 right away. That way you guys get a taste of what the main story is gonna be like. But I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! If so, please feel free to review and follow/favorite this story. See you all in a bit! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter #1: Collect-Call from the Past

 **KYOTO, JAPAN; TECHNOLOGY AGE; JULY 1, 2063; 1pm**

 _Hanta P.O.V._

"As always Hanta, your work on your latest case is superb. And from the sound of things, Three Pigs Construction is very grateful for the work you've done for them," Elder Thompson tirelessly praised me for my work, yet again.

"But of course Elder Thompson. It was easy to solve once I figured out that the cause for the haunting was the owners attempting to knock down the forest the wolf spirit protects," I stated in a rather bored tone. I hate debriefings, they always are so repetitive. Although, of all the Elders to get stuck with for debriefings, I prefer Elder Thompson in all of her kooky glory any day over the others. Of course, I would never tell her or anyone this. After all, I have a reputation to uphold.

Elder Thompson huffed, "Well we never claimed that our clients were smart. I mean, that's the reason they are our clients! If everyone in the world had the knowledge and skill as the Hunters Association, then the H.A. wouldn't need to exist, we wouldn't have jobs, and you and I would certainly not be having this conversation!"

Ugh, as much as I do like this woman, sometimes she is just too much. "Elder Thompson, as much as I am enjoying this riveting conversation, I must take my leave. I have some things I need to finish up in my office before I take my vacation."

Her expression turned from one of annoyance to that of the giddy old lady she is. She spoke with enthusiastic vigor. "Yes of course! Your 11 year old sister and grandmother are coming here from Osaka. I had heard that your sister has started her training! I hope you have an enjoyable week with them," she pauses and takes my hand from across her desk, "Hanta, please try to do something for me this week. Try to have fun and let yourself go. You only just turned 18 last month. You have your whole life to be serious. Your parents would hate-"

I take my hand back and stand up from the seat I was in moments before. How dare she?! I have to keep my anger in check. With my poker face still in place, I reply with a low snarl, "What my parents would hate or not hate is none of your concern. And frankly, I don't appreciate you using them like a loaded gun that is pointed at me. If that is all you needed _Elder Huntsman Thompson-sama_ ," I intone her name dangerously, "Then I shall take my leave of you. As I said before, I have things that must be done before I can take my leave."

She sits back in her chair, straightens her back, and with an air of authority, "Yes. You are right. May your senses guide you to a profitable hunt."

With that, I bow and leave without another word. As I stalk back to my office, I am livid. My anger must be apparent because everyone is going out of their way to avoid me. I can hear some snickers and comments on how Elder Thompson must have upset me again. Just thinking about her makes me even angrier! How dare she bring up my parents?! She, of all people, knows that they are a sore subject with me. She is lucky she is an Elder, otherwise I wouldn't have been afraid to rip her throat out. I have been known to do that if someone gets stupid and upsets me.

With a huff, I open the door to my office and step inside. The door clicks closed behind me. As I step further into the room, I yell out my identification code, "HUNTSMAN SPECIAL AGENT IKIRYO HANTA, CODENAME ARTEMIS!"

The AI connected to my room gives me her chipper robotic response, "Command codes accepted. Welcome back Hanta-chan. Was your hunt successful?"

"Arigato HUNTRESS-chan, it was very successful. Although one of the owner's sons didn't get the hint that I was not interested in him. He, unfortunately, learned the hard way that I wasn't interested." I smirk as that memory flutters through my mind. I reach my desk and start to sort through my various pieces of paper work. I look at my watch and realize that it is 1:30pm. I need to get my work done if I want to get home and clean up before Granny and Naomi arrive. I mentally curse myself for not hiring a cleaning crew to do it for me.

"Well I am sure that he has now seen the errors of his ways thanks to you Hanta-chan. I am sensing that you are still slightly angry. Did your debriefing with Elder Huntsman Thompson not go well?" I loved my AI, I really did. To be honest, I like her a lot more than most humans. Hell, she knows how to read me and converse with me better than most humans. Then again, I practically grew up in this office building _and_ she was my father's AI. That was why I was so adamant about getting her as my AI when I started working here.

With a scoff, I practically spit, "HA! You have it right on both accounts HUNTRESS-chan. How did you get so good at reading me?" She gives a robotic chuckle as her response. I can't help but to smile. "Anyway, it was going well until the very end. She tried telling me to stop being so serious by using my parents as an excuse. The nerve of that woman! I mean, does she have no sense of respect?"

"It would be nice to see you smile more Hanta-chan. It feels like it has been so long since you last had fun. But I do feel you are right, she should not have used your parents as an excuse." I could only nod in response. I knew that if I said anything, I would just get angrier. I was interrupted from my musings with HUNTRESS-chan by the beeping coming from my wrist. I checked my watch to find that my sister Naomi was calling me. I slid the cover up and answered the virtu-cast. "Yes Aka. What is it? Oh goddess, you both haven't arrived yet have you?!" I ask slightly panicked.

She giggles, "No Papuru, nothing of the sort. Did you forget to hire the cleaners again?"

My eye twitches, "No. Why would you suggest something like that? Anyway, why are you calling me when we will see each other in a few hours' time?"

"Granny had me call you Papuru. It started raining rather bad. I think we got lost… Anyway, we found this house in the middle of the woods. No one was here, but the trees and the house seem to be taken care of. So it probably hasn't been abandoned for long. We are inside right now waiting out the storm. Granny says we might have to be here overnight. It's scary here, Papuru. I don't like it," Naomi states, slightly scared.

I couldn't help but pale. No, please don't let them have ended up **_there_**. Dear goddess, anywhere but **_there_**! I try to stay calm, "Aka, what time period did the house seem like it came from?" I knew that the training Granny and her were doing would incorporate cursed houses from different time periods.

"That's easy, it looked like it came from the Edo period Papuru!" She seems so proud of the fact that she knew it. I began to panic, they were **_there_**. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be possible. My Granny and sister know our curse just as well as I do. They wouldn't, would they? "HUNTRESS-chan, track the virtu-cast." My AI goes straight to work as a little holographic map pops up from my desk. Just as I feared, it pin points straight to **_there_**.

"Aka, I need you to stay calm with what I'm about to tell you. Granny and you are in the house from our curse," I tried to stay calm.

She giggles, "Papuru, you've been taking on too many cases lately. It's a good thing you are on vacation this week. But – are – house – family –"

The call cuts in and out. I become frantic and start to scream, "AKA! AKA! ARE YOU THERE?! AKA!"

Just as the call is ready to cut out completely, the static clears and all I hear is,

" _Can you hear me now?_ "

 _Authors Note!_

 _Yay! Chappie 1 is here! Throughout the following week, I will be releasing more chapters. I hope you all are enjoying this! I am just going to say this right now: I definitely have at least two more sequels to this story lined up. I don't know when I will be writing them/when they will be done. But you have that to keep in mind. I will also be writing some fanfics for FullMetal Alchemist and Black Butler in the near future. I also have a one shot series with a bigger over-arcing book to come in the future. I have three FullMetal Alchemist books lined up, two go hand in hand and one is a stand alone. The stand alone is called "The Assassin Alchemist" and as you can probably guess, is a FMA and Assassin's Creed mash up. My assassin oc cosplay and my girlfriends Ed Elric cosplay were really the basis for that story. The other two will be called "The Wind Blown Wrench" and "Of Wrenches and Pocket Watches". The Black Butler one with be called "Book of Circles" and was inspired by a new oc of mine that my girlfriend and I ship with Ciel for reasons that you will come to learn. Welp, that was a knowledge drop. Until next time guys! Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again!_


End file.
